


You Taste Like a Cherry Bomb

by sushichan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: “Tell me,” Jaehyun whispered to him confidentially. Doyoung leaned in to hear his words.“What do you think about threesomes?” Jaehyun smiled at him as if they were talking about the weather.“What?” Doyoung sputtered, thinking he must have heard wrong.





	You Taste Like a Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> They posted a picture of Jaehyun and Johnny pulling Doyoung's jacket and this wrote itself.

It was a Friday night, and most people were getting ready to go out.

But not Doyoung. He was in the student council office, getting a head start on doing the accounting for their next campus-wide project. Most of the other officers had already left, but as president, he just couldn’t leave any work left undone to be picked up during finals week. Besides, he didn’t really mind. He enjoyed the work and the atmosphere as students left, the campus settling quietly into the night.

So when two students had come into the office just as he was starting, Doyoung was taken by surprise. He recognized them from one of his general classes – English? he thought. Maybe they had concerns they couldn’t voice when the other students were around. A report against a teacher, maybe? Or against one of the other student council officers?

He puffed himself up, proud that these two trusted in him enough to tell him whatever it was.

“Hi,” he said with a welcoming smile. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Hey, pres, I’m Johnny,” the tall one introduced himself, shaking Doyoung’s hand. “We’ve met. We were classmates in lit class. This is Jaehyun.” Jaehyun waved at him with a dimply smile.

“Hey, I’m Doyoung, student council president. Did you need anything?”

“We just wanted to know if you, you know,” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Needed a break.”

“Tell me,” Jaehyun whispered to him confidentially. Doyoung leaned in to hear his words.

“What do you think about threesomes?” Jaehyun smiled at him as if they were talking about the weather.

“What?” Doyoung sputtered, thinking he must have heard wrong.

“Threesomes,” Jaehyun repeated.

Doyoung felt his face heat up. “Um, I’m not sure –“

“Ahhhh, I told you he wouldn’t!” Johnny said to Jaehyun, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

“Shhhh,” Jaehyun shushed him. “I got this,” he said, as if Doyoung couldn’t hear them.

 Jaehyun leaned on the desk in front of Doyoung. His face was just a few inches from Doyoung – he could have counted each of Jaehyun’s prettily curled eyelashes.

Jaehyun blinked and smiled at him. “So, would you like to join us?”

He really thought he was the most irresistible being on the planet, didn’t he. Well, dang, he was right.

“Why me?”

He could see Johnny shrugging behind Jaehyun. “You looked like you would like it.”

 _He’s right_ , Doyoung could hear his inner hoe talking to him. This was not good.

“Here?” Doyoung asked incredulously.

“If you want,” Jaehyun said, smile still not wavering. Doyoung’s fingers suddenly itched to place his hands in his hair, just to know what the soft curls would feel like. He imagined tugging at them, making Jaehyun squirm –

No. No, he had work.

It wasn’t like this was the first time anyone asked Doyoung for sex. He was pretty popular – but they usually didn’t ask in his _office_. Which begs the question – was he really going to do this?

“Um, I have work,” he said dumbly. Doyoung was not usually dumb.

Jaehyun just blinked at him. “You have the whole weekend ahead of you.”

Johnny moved close to Doyoung’s desk, placing an arm around Jaehyun. He toyed at the edge of Jaehyun’s lip with his finger. Without breaking eye contact, Jaehyun sucked Johnny’s digit, swirling his tongue lewdly around it.

Doyoung felt his pulse speeding up. He could kick them out of his office. If he wanted. Except his body wanted something else. It had been so long since he had good sex and these two looked like they could end the record.

“Um can we at least –“ Doyoung started. Johnny raised his eyebrows, two fingers already swallowed by Jaehyun’s plush lips.

“Do this somewhere else? I’ll just. Pack up.” He continued.

“Oh,” Johnny looked genuinely surprised that he’d accepted. It would have been cute, if Jaehyun’s tongue wasn’t swirling between his fingers. “My apartment’s just five minutes from here.”

Doyoung packed up his accounting stuff, then his bag, trying to steady his hands. This wasn’t a mistake, was it?

Jaehyun was seated in front of his desk, his eyes full of mirth. Doyoung didn’t trust him. Meanwhile, Johnny was standing by the door, hands in his pockets, looking like the epitome of boyfriend-waiting-for-you-after-class. Which Doyoung really liked, although he’d never tell anyone.

The walk to Johnny’s apartment was surprisingly not awkward. They asked him about his next project, a fundraiser party, and talked about classes. Of course Doyoung remembered them now – they were in his literature, calculus, and business English classes. Everyone more or less figured out they were dating.

Before he knew it, Johnny was opening the door to his apartment, and Doyoung was seated at the edge of his couch awkwardly.

Jaehyun sat beside him. “Are you sure about this?” He was serious for once. Which pissed Doyoung off because he’d come here, with them. Of course he was fucking sure.

“Yes,” he confirmed, just to assuage any further doubt. Jaehyun brightened and his smile returned.

Doyoung felt Johnny massage his shoulders, easing all the tension in them. He felt himself softening against his touch.

Jaehyun inched towards him until their thighs were touching, his hands travelling up Doyoung’s collar. He tugged at it, and he could feel both of them easing his coat off his him.

Jaehyun smiled before he kissed him, starting lightly, then more enthusiastically once Doyoung reciprocated. Doyoung finally placed his hand in his hair, running his hand through the silky tufts. He pulled at it experimentally, making Jaehyun grunt. It was better than he imagined.

He felt Johnny join them on the couch. It was a tight fit, so they adjusted, until Doyoung was sitting on Johnny’s lap, and Jaehyun was kissing him in front. He felt Johnny massage his shoulders again, slowly, until his skin felt hot. Johnny peppered kisses on the back of his neck, and his shoulders, pulling his shirt sideways.

Johnny sighed against him. “I’m so glad you agreed to this.” He felt his breath at the back of his neck. He felt hot, and itchy.

Doyoung made a noise of consent against Jaehyun’s mouth.

“I was so sure you’d sue us for harassment, or something.” His deep voice sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine.

Jaehyun stopped kissing him so Johnny could shed his shirt off for him. Doyoung would have felt cold shirtless, but the press of their bodies kept him warm. He pulled at the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt, who got the hint, and pulled it off too. Doyoung sucked in a breath. Jaehyun was fucking sculpted. His biceps were beautifully shaped, his chest hard. Of fucking course his abs would be a perfect six-pack.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Jaehyun protested.

Doyoung could feel Johnny’s laugh reverberate through him.

“Yes, I get it, you work out,” Doyoung said. There it was again, Johnny’s laugh, making him feel full.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Johnny told Doyoung, as Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Hey, it was your idea,” Johnny reminded him.

Jaehyun huffed before nosing at Doyoung’s throat. He sucked on it, making Doyoung gasp. Meanwhile, Johnny’s hands gripped his waist while his mouth worked at the back of Doyoung’s neck. He closed his eyes and just felt them, lips working against his skin, fingers gripping, scratching him. It was a study of sensory experience – and this was only the beginning.

Jaehyun’s mouth moved down to his chest. He remembered his skillful tongue around Johnny’s fingers from before, and felt a thrill as Jaehyun moved to his nipples. He felt Jaehyun lick them, and okay, they may have found Doyoung’s weakness. He gasped and squirmed as Jaehyun slowly circled his nipple, feeling pleasure shoot down his torso.

They’d moved against him, so he was sitting on Johnny’s lap and at the same time straddling Jaehyun. So when Doyoung’s hips inevitably bucked, Johnny held him in place, his grip tight on his waist. Doyoung knew it would bruise, but he was past caring. Jaehyun paused and looked at Doyoung, who was an incoherent mess beneath him.

“Just- do it,” Doyoung tried to snarl at him, but it came out breathless.

Jaehyun smirked. “Do what, Doyoung?”

“Hey, he rolled his eyes at me again!” Jaehyun said indignantly. Johnny laughed again, but this time Doyoung could feel his dick, hard and pressing against his back. Doyoung whimpered.

“Just fuck me, please. This is embarrassing enough.”

“But we like taking our time.” Jaehyun pouted. This time, he sucked Doyoung’s nipple harder, and Doyoung almost screamed against him. It felt. So fucking good.

He worked on his other nipple, and Doyoung closed his eyes and let his body _feel_. Johnny let go, and Doyoung’s hips gyrated against Jaehyun.

“So beautiful,” Jaehyun muttered, his mouth moving down to Doyoung’s lean stomach. He really took his time, as Doyoung gasped and whimpered against him, cock straining painfully against his jeans.

Finally, Jaehyun moved down to the skin above the waistband of his jeans, nipping playfully. He felt Johnny start inching it off, unbuttoning and unzipping. Finally, he shimmied it down Doyoung’s thighs.

“I’m going to stand up,” he warned. Doyoung got off his lap and removed his jeans for real. Jaehyun did so too, throwing his jeans behind the couch. Johnny disappeared somewhere, probably off to find a condom. Or two.

Both of them returned to the couch, Doyoung lying on his back. Jaehyun pulled down his briefs and stared at Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung blushed. “Can you just suck it?”

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Do you always stare at Johnny’s dick before you suck it?”

Jaehyun’s brows knitted, considering.

“You don’t need to answer! God, just –“ Doyoung groaned, making as if to sit up.

Jaehyun laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He crouched before him, steadying Doyoung by his hips.

Johnny returned with some condoms and a bottle of lube. He slapped Jaehyun’s ass playfully and he made space for him. He coated his fingers in lube as Jaehyun pumped Doyoung’s dick to erection. Doyoung breathed hard, trying not to come too early.

Jaehyun sucked at the tip of Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung moaned against him, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s head. When Jaehyun finally took him into his mouth, he gasped, unable to stop his hand from digging into Jaehyun’s scalp.

He was vaguely aware of Johnny fingering Jaehyun’s ass. He would have liked to watch. But he was. Too occupied by Jaehyun taking his dick into his throat. He _felt_ Jaehyun moaning against his cock, sending vibrations down Doyoung’s shaft. He shivered and felt pleasure run through his body, but Jaehyun stopped, his lips making an obscene popping noise.

His mouth was pink and slick with saliva, his eyes huge as he eyed Doyoung – who wanted nothing more than to have Jaehyun’s lips on him again. But the two had other ideas. Johnny had three fingers inside Jaehyun, who was huffing and moaning. Doyoung took his face into his hands and kissed him.

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Johnny asked him.

Doyoung thought for a second. “Well I can do either so-“

“In between it is.”

When Johnny finished preparing Jaehyun, he made a motion to go to his room. Johnny lost his clothes somewhere along the way. Doyoung looked at him appreciatively. He may not have been as sculpted as Jaehyun, but he was lean, taut, and strong in a way he wasn’t. And he was _thick_. Doyoung’s cock twitched.

When they got there, Jaehyun lay down on the bed. Johnny carefully placed a pillow under his stomach before he let Doyoung touch him. Doyoung kissed his broad back, before kneading Jaehyun’s milky white ass apart. He looked so good, moaning and huffing under him. Doyoung kissed one of his cheeks, before tonguing his hole.

Behind him, he could feel Johnny slowly inserting a finger inside him. He did it carefully, and Doyoung could hardly feel the burn. But when he put another in, Doyoung had to grunt at the stretch. Johnny scissored his fingers inside him, trying to find Doyoung’s sensitive spot.

Then, he curled his fingers. Doyoung gasped and saw stars.

He felt Jaehyun reacting underneath him, so he sucked his hole hard. Jaehyun shuddered and moaned loudly under him. Doyoung really liked the feeling of playing with someone and being played with at the same time. He thought it was one of the things people should experience at least once in their lives.

Johnny handed him a condom, so he paused his ministrations on Jaehyun to wear it. Jaehyun squirmed and protested at the emptiness. In his haste, Doyoung ended up pouring too much lube on himself. Which wasn’t a bad thing. Better too much than too little.

He moaned when he finally entered Jaehyun.

Behind him, he felt Johnny do the same, felt himself take in his thick cock and adjust around him. It was all too much; Doyoung thought this was probably the most pleasure he ever felt in one moment. On the one hand, he felt _full_ with Johnny’s dick. On the other, Jaehyun’s walls were taking his cock in, the pressure better than he ever remembered it being.

They all paused to adjust themselves, their heavy breaths and moans mingling in Johnny’s room.

When Johnny started moving, Doyoung did too, carefully finding a rhythm that suited the three of them. He heard Johnny’s grunts behind him, and Jaehyun moaning incoherently under him.

Doyoung wished he’d lasted longer, but he was already on the edge, and so was Jaehyun. He closed his eyes and let his hips stutter, while Johnny pushed faster, pounding his ass strongly enough for both of them.

Doyoung let himself be buried deeper into Jaehyun with every thrust from Johnny. He felt himself slip into oversensitivity with every point of contact, shuddering between them. He felt Johnny bite his shoulder – he really fucking bit him – but it tipped him further over the edge, and Doyoung positively screamed in pleasure. Behind him, he felt Johnny’s hips lose his rhythm as he came, too.

Doyoung and Jaehyun rode it out, although Doyoung could barely move.

He winced when Johnny pulled out of him, and coaxed him gently until he pulled out of Jaehyun too. All three of them just lay on the bed and breathed for a second. He felt his eyes close. Who the fuck cared about showering?

He felt Johnny get up from the bed. Where he got his energy, Doyoung didn’t know. Jaehyun turned to curl up against his side, snuggling against him. It was warm. The room probably smelled funny, but really, Doyoung could just stay here forever. He was so tired. It had been a long week.

Johnny came back with towel and proceeded wipe all of them off. Doyoung felt Jaehyun kiss his cheek as Johnny wiped him clean. It was sweet. Better than the relationships he’d had in the past, for sure.

“Did you like it?” Jaehyun whispered at him.

Doyoung chuckled. “Yeah.” He would have teased him, but he was too tired.

"I'm taking the middle position next time." There it was. Jaehyun had mentioned the  _next time_. Doyoung felt strangely giddy.

"Next time, we do a different position," Johnny suggested. Not a bad idea.

When Johnny kissed Jaehyun good night with a whispered “I love you”, Doyoung thought he should feel out of place, like he was intruding. But he didn’t. In fact, he felt like this was exactly where he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too shy to tell my mutuals about this fic, but here's my twitter if you wanna yell about NCT with me.


End file.
